Agent X (Nijo) (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Nijo Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: none Other Current Aliases: Agent X Status Occupation: Mercenary Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Agency X, formerly worked for the Black Swan and Taskmaster. Base of Operations: Agency X Headquarters, Alpine Park amusement park, New York Origin Caught up between Deadpool and the Black Swan, Alex Hayden gained a portion of their skills and power. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: unnamed brother, deceased First Appearance: Deadpool Vol. 3 #66? History Nijo was an assassin, mercenary, and agent employed by the Black Swan. He blamed Deadpool for his brother's death. The Black Swan targeted Deadpool for his assassination of the four winds. However, Black Swan grew tired of Nijo and stabbed him. A bomb Deadpool had brought went off, and all were presumed dead. However, Alex Hayden soon emerged. He was found by Sandi, who assumed he was Deadpool. He took the name as a combination of composers he liked: Alexander Grieg and Josef Haydn. Taskmaster sought to help him get his bearings, but noticed Alex was ambidextrous and that he was somehow interfering with his reflex ability. Taskmaster then knew he couldn't be Deadpool, despite his healing factor and knowing both him and Sandi. They formed Agency X making the headquarters out of an amusement park. Alex met Outlaw (Inez Temple) while assigned to try and take out the Punisher. They failed and were locked up in a phone booth minus their weapons and clothes by Castle. Alex, Taskmaster and Sandi returned to his apartment to find Black Swan and Deadpool waiting.it turned out that all three had partially merged due to the explosion due to Black Swan psionically acquiring Deadpool's healing factor and accidentally making contact with the dying Nijo as well. Inez showed up in time to help fight the Black Swan, who had now absorbed both Alex and Deadpool's powers to augment himself. After Deadpool pinned Swan under a car, Alex ignited it. Alex then reversed Black Swan's absorbtion, but gave him the memories of being stabbed to death. The group then repeatedly shot the Black Swan to make sure he was dead. The body was taxidermied and carried around by each couple (Taskmaster and Sandi, Alex and Inez) as a prop while they went on vacation. Alex had another confrontation with Deadpool. Unable to do much damage to each other due to their healing, they relented after Wade agreed to hand Alex his pancreas back. Characteristics Height: 6'0" Weight: 215 lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Ambidextrous, formerly had X-shaped scars on body Powers Known Powers: Healing Factor equal to Deadpool's. He also gained a portion of the Black Swan's psionic powers, although he seemed unaware that he was even using them. Known Abilities: Trained by Taskmaster in weapons and combat. Strength Level: Strength level unknown; Presumably enhanced Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Guns, knives. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Bad Characters